<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Ready as I'll Ever Be by j_jabbers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895036">As Ready as I'll Ever Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_jabbers/pseuds/j_jabbers'>j_jabbers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just need them to be okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_jabbers/pseuds/j_jabbers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College-age Langa and Reki skate the old S track to help Langa blow off some steam. But Reki has a surprise waiting for Langa at the bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Ready as I'll Ever Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveBeenDoingThisToLong/gifts">IveBeenDoingThisToLong</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat5gale/gifts">cat5gale</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunday_Rain/gifts">Sunday_Rain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just needed some fluff in my life and I need them to be okay. Waiting a week when they still haven't made up is agonizing. So I wrote this in the meantime. I hope it helps dull the pain!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this. I can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki leaned against the chain link fence, the clanging of metal echoing around the empty mining area.  Langa took a seat next to him, looking over with his soft smile that never failed to melt his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for bringing me out here, Reki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes met with crystal blue as Langa’s slender fingers entwined with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. You seemed stressed, and skating relaxes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa’s smile was slight, but conveyed a deep love and appreciation. “It does. Finals are a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the one who decided college was the right path.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have something I was good enough at to make into a career.” The cold fingers resting atop his hand squeezed before Langa let go. He ran his fingers along the deck of his board, the one Reki custom made for him last year. Langa planted a quick kiss to Reki’s temple. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki nodded and let out a heavy sigh, attempting to release his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ready as I’ll ever be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two started off quickly, gaining speed along the straightaway before preparing for the turn. Bending low and leaning as far to the side as they could, both took the first corner at breakneck speed. Reki’s heart fluttered and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he skated neck-and-neck with his boyfriend, with the best skater the </span>
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <span> has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki smiled, bending his legs to decrease the wind resistance and gain even more speed. A figure appeared to his side, and Reki’s breath caught in his lungs as he watched Langa take off from a nearby rock, getting the kind of air that only Langa could as he completed a frontside rodeo. On the next turn, Reki used the rail-slide technique to try to pull ahead, but of course Langa wouldn’t be that easy to pass. He used the environment to his advantage, gaining air and pushing off of a tree branch to jump ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The race continued with much of the same, with Reki pulling ahead but Langa always returning to his spot in front. As they reached the end of the track, Langa jumped down the final flight of stairs, skipping the area entirely. Reki shook his head and smiled as Langa spun in circles with his special-made board until they locked eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki bailed from his board, stutter-stepping to the side of the deck as he followed along with it until he lost momentum. He grabbed his board and made his way over to Langa. Both of them had accumulated sweat on their brows, and dirt had kicked up onto their clothes along the way, but to Reki, Langa had never looked so beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was blinding, like a fresh blanket of snow on a mountain. A calloused hand reached forward, cupping Langa’s jaw. They stood together, chests heaving as they looked into each other’s eyes, still coming down from the thrill of the race. With a gentle touch, Reki rested his palm against Langa’s soft, porcelain skin. He brought their lips together in a firm kiss, their lips lingering together as if neither wanted to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they did, Reki kissed the tip of Langa’s nose before giving them distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa’s hand grabbed onto Reki’s. “Much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki skated ahead, leaving the abandoned warehouse where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <span> ends. Langa followed after easily, catching up and walking next to each other as they dismounted their boards to walk back to the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa won again, but Reki didn’t care. He had long since cared more about skating alongside Langa than whether or not he could win. He loved seeing his boyfriend, the man he loved so much it hurt, lost in the joy of skating. Having seen it so many times, after dating for the last three years, he had committed the sight to memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted after several rounds of boarding the track, they both fell back onto the cool concrete. The change in temperature felt nice against his sweat-soaked shirt. His heart thumped against his chest, but not as much from the skating as it was from him thinking of what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled to his side and propped himself up, reaching into his large black duffel bag. Langa had done the same, grabbing his water and checking his board before stuffing it into his own bag. Reki’s fingers trembled as he grabbed the zipper, pulling open the lid of his bag, revealing the brand new board inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Langa, could you get my board? I think it went somewhere over there.” Reki pointed to the other side of the area, hoping Langa didn’t notice how his hand was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa dutifully hopped up, making his way over to where Reki’s board had rolled off to. Reki  looked over his shoulder, double checking that he was still distracted. He pulled out the board, the one he spent months working on in secret. The deck was the same blue as Langa’s eyes, and the deck tape was custom-made to sparkle light fresh, powdered snow when under the correct light. The trucks were a shining silver, with pristine white wheels and silver bearings, again custom made to look like snowflakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped over the board, running his fingers along the decorative wings hand-painted by Reki himself. With a heavy sigh, Reki grabbed the small blue box from his bag and the silver ribbon, tying it around the board before shoving the box into his pocket. Lining it up, Reki pushed the board toward where Langa had bent down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scraping sound of the wheels rolling against concrete was more like a clock, counting down to perhaps the biggest moment of Reki’s life. He hurried over, holding his breath as the board’s nose ran straight into Langa’s backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa jumped a little, turning when he felt the bump of the board. His brows furrowed as he looked at the board in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reki, what’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for you.” His voice was high and tight, and he hoped it didn’t give away his intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa studied the board intently, soaking in the intricate detail and crafting. Reki’s heart threatened to burst from his chest as got into position, down on one knee and holding the small box in his hands. He opened it to present the shining silver ring and waited for Langa to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finally looked up, large, amber eyes locked onto Langa’s, watching the piercing blue orbs widen as he registered what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Langa.” Reki cleared his throat, for once in his life at a loss for words. “It brought us together when I realized that I can’t skate alone. None of us should. But it’s not just that. Langa, I don’t ever want to skate without you. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa’s eyes widened with shock, his mouth hanging slightly open as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He gave a small nod before scooting forward, extending his hand. Reki took the ring, sliding it onto Langa’s long, thin finger. It looked beautiful, but Reki didn't have long to admire its look before Langa’s lips were on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kneeled on the concrete together, lost in each other as they kissed in the spot where everything began; the moment Reki knew that Langa was it for him. When they finally pulled back for air, neither could contain their smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki pushed a stray strand of blue hair behind Langa’s ear. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the shine behind Langa’s gaze, Reki knew what his fiance wanted. “One more round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki raised a brow in confusion as Langa shook his head, then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d rather do our last round at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki’s face flushed a violent shade of red, nearly the color of his hair, as Langa smiled. Lacing their fingers together, Reki felt the cold, smooth metal of the band wrapped around his finger. Langa brought their joined hands upwards, kissing the backs of Reki’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>